Tobi Potter i ANBU Feniksa
by good-girls
Summary: Słowem wstępu: świeże górskie powietrze i Zmierzch” zdecydowanie szkodzą. Zresztą, już sam Naruciak może wypaczyć psychikę, jeśli interpretuje się go w tak dogłębny sposób jak my.
1. Tobi Potter i dementorzy

1. Tobi Potter i dementorzy.

Był deszczowy, ponury dzień, który nasz tajemniczy, czarnowłosy bohater spędzał tak, jak zwykle: ciesząc się wakacjami i knując plan zawładnięcia światem. Ostatnimi czasy stał się zbyt popularny i dla ukrycia się w tłumie – zaczął nosić okrągłą, pomarańczową maskę, zza której wyglądała tylko czarna, rozczochrana czupryna i jedno oko. Prawe, bo w lewym akurat miał zapalenie spojówki i wolał go nie pokazywać, było zbyt czerwone.

Tobi Potter wstał i podszedł do lustra, spoglądając w prawe oko.

- Ojej – westchnął. – Mam chyba jakiś przerzut na źrenicę, jest czerwona…

Niewiele myśląc (trzeba mu to przyznać, był człowiekiem czynu, a nie refleksji) zszedł na parter domu przy Privet Driver numer cztery, znajdujący się w Surrey-Gakure. Spodziewał się zastać tam swoją ciotkę, Ino Dursley, lub wuja, Naruto Dursleya. Ewentualnie przygłupiego kuzyna, Choujiego Dursleya, który wprawdzie raczej mu w tym kłopocie nie pomoże, ale zawsze warto się komuś zwierzyć, prawda?

Nie mylił się, w kuchni siedziała jedna osoba, która w dodatku uwielbiała tam siedzieć. Nie za względu na czystość i kwiatowe dekoracje ciotki Ino, ale na zawartość szafek i lodówki.

- Chouji-senpaiiiii! – krzyknął Tobi, podchodząc do niego prędko.

Chłopak, starszy od niego raptem o kilka miesięcy, niechętnie przerwał jedzenie chipsów.

- No? – zapytał.

- Chouji-senpai, Tobi ma problem!

- No i? – powtórzył. – Tobi, bądź dobrym chłopcem, idź do ciotki.

- Tobi jest dobrym chłopcem – zadeklarował rzewnie i wyszedł, niezwykle pokrzepiony na duchu.

Ciotka Ino pracowała w ogrodzie. Podobno kiedyś zajmowała się kwiaciarnią i stąd te zainteresowania. Gdy tylko zobaczyła Tobiego, podniosła się i poczekała, aż do niej podejdzie.

- Ino-san, Tobi ma problem, oko Tobiego…

- Tobi, bądź dobrym chłopcem i zanieś to do kuchni. – Podała mu koszyk i poprawiła długie, jasne włosy. – Tylko powiedz Choujiemu, żeby tego nie jadł, to trujące.

Tobi poważnie wątpił, czy taki detal powstrzyma jego kuzyna, ale jako że był dobrym chłopcem (gdyby był prowadzony casting na Najlepszego Chłopca, Tobi z pewnością by go wygrał), postanowił przekazać mu słowa ciotki. Gdy wrócił do ogrodu, by powiedzieć jej o swoim problemie, już jej tam nie zastał. Zobaczył natomiast, że do domu wraca wuj Naruto. Trochę go to zdziwiło, bo zwykle miał dużo pracy w swojej firmie produkującej świdrowany makaron do ramenu, ale i tak szybko do niego podbiegł.

- Naruto-san, Tobi ma problem, straszny problem…

- Tobi, spadaj, nie mam czasu, dattebayo. Idź pozawracać d… głowę ciotce. Kumalski?

Tobi zamknął się w sobie, nie miał się komu zwierzyć. Czuł się niezrozumiany, ale przynajmniej nie opuszczał go dobry humor. Postanowił iść na plac zabaw, gdzie były huśtawki. Huśtanie zawsze go uspokajało, przypominało o kołysaniu matki, której nigdy nie miał. Huśtawka go zrozumie.

Wieczorem, gdy już ukoił swe zszargane nerwy, chciał wrócić do domu, jednakże miał wątpliwą przyjemność wpaść na bandę Choujiego, do której należeli jego przyjaciele ze szkoły, Shikamaru, Shino i Kiba. Tobi, jako dobry chłopiec, nie rozumiał, czemu ta czwórka tak lubi dręczyć robaki i psy albo patrzeć bez sensu w chmury. Teraz jednak do nich podszedł, bo liczył na miłą rozmowę, najlepiej o swoim problemie.

- Senpai… - Pomachał Choujiemu.

Cała czwórka rzuciła się do ucieczki, żeby zatrzymać się kilkanaście metrów dalej. Ku zdziwieniu Tobiego – stali tam jak zmrożeni niewidzialnym chłodem.

I wtedy Tobi też to poczuł, ale inaczej.

Bo Tobi czuje inaczej.

Bo Tobi w ogóle jest inny.

I zapewne miał z tym coś wspólnego fakt, że Tobi Potter był, jest i będzie czarodziejem.

- Nie martw się, senpai! – krzyknął. – Tobi już biegnie!

Pospiesznie ruszył w ich kierunku, wyciągając różdżkę ukrytą w kieszeni. Wiedział, co trzeba robić w razie ataku dementorów.

- PATRONUS NO JUTSU! – ryknął i z końca jego różdżki wydobył się srebrny dym, który przybrał kształt dziewięcioogoniastego lisa, który natarł na wysokie i cokolwiek niematerialne postaci, odganiając je przy tym.

Dumny z siebie Tobi podbiegł do kuzyna:

- Tobi jest dobrym chłopcem, Tobi uratował senpaia!

Ale Chouji nie odpowiedział. Przez chwile Tobi myślał, że może nie żyje i zrobiło mu się bardzo przykro. Potem postanowił sprawdzić, czy kuzyn jest jeszcze na tym padole łez.

- Senpai – powiedział – jeśli nie żyjesz, to się nie odzywaj.

Policzył do dziesięciu i dopiero wtedy pojął grozę tej chwili. Chouji milczał, więc ruchy jego klatki piersiowej nie mogły być oddechem (przecież nie okłamałby Tobiego), to musiały być skurcze pośmiertne! Tobi uznał, że ciotka i wuj chcieliby pożegnać się z synem (a przynajmniej jego ciałem), więc jak przystało na dobrego chłopca – wziął Choujiego na plecy i ruszył w stronę domu. Kuzyn miał coraz więcej skurczów pośmiertnych, także w nogach i rękach. W końcu jeden taki skurcz zacisnął się na szyi Tobiego, a dokładniej – lewa ręka kuzyna, który w pośmiertnym skurczu ust, przepony i strun głosowych powiedział:

- Baka.

Było to najczulsze słowo, jakie Tobi mógł od niego usłyszeć; wzruszenie odebrało mu mowę. Nawet po śmierci jego kuzyn o nim myśli!


	2. Tobi Potter i wielki powrót

2. Tobi Potter i wielki powrót.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia wydarzył się cud. Przynajmniej tak twierdził Tobi, a Tobi był dobrym chłopcem, więc nie mógł się mylić. To jego złe, wstrętne wujostwo nie było w stanie pogodzić się z prawdą.

Otóż Chouji zmartwychwstał.

Tobi podejrzewał, że miało to coś wspólnego z tym, że jest czarodziejem. Zawsze, gdy wydarzało się coś, czego nie rozumiał, chodziło o to, że jest czarodziejem. To tłumaczyło, dlaczego tak dobremu chłopcu jak on zdarza się robić dziwne rzeczy.

Przywrócenie kuzyna do życia było dziwne, ale bez wątpienia DOBRE. Biedny Tobi nie rozumiał, dlaczego wujostwo nie podziela jego radości i szczęścia, że wydarzyło się coś tak pięknego. Wujostwo nie rozumiało go. Zapewne miało to coś wspólnego z tym, że byli mugolami - to znaczy ludźmi, którzy nie opanowali, nie chcą opanować i nie wierzą w potęgę technik magicznych. Mówiąc prościej, byli idiotami. Oczywiście Tobi, jako dobry chłopiec, nigdy nie pomyślałby o nich w ten sposób.

Szczerze powiedziawszy, pomimo radości, jaka go ogarnęła po powróceniu Choujiego do krainy żywych, Tobi w te wakacje nie był szczęśliwy. Jako dobry chłopiec potrafił cieszyć się błahostkami i dostrzegać jasne aspekty życia, jednak coraz częściej myślał o swoich przyjaciołach, z którymi najwyraźniej nie ma dobrego kontaktu. Owszem, otrzymywał od nich regularne listy, dostarczane zresztą przez specjalnie wytrenowane do tego celu jastrzębie, nie było w nich jednak wiadomości, jakich by oczekiwał.

Otóż zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu wydarzyło się coś przerażającego, co rzuciło cień na przyszłość całego znanego Tobiemu świata. Tym czymś była regeneracja straszliwej, potężnej wiedźmy, mrocznej władczyni ślimaków – Tsunade!

Tobi był przekonany, że czcigodny Kimimaro-sama, dyrektor Hogwartu (to znaczy szkoły dla takich wybrańców jak Tobi, którzy dzięki byciu dobrymi chłopcami i dziewczynkami posiedli znajomość jutsu), poczyni jakieś kroki przeciwko Tsunade. Tymczasem jednak tkwił w Surrey-Gakure - biedny, sam, pozostawiony swojej mugolskiej rodzinie na pożarcie (dotychczas nie przejawili skłonności do kanibalizmu, Tobi był jednak przekonany, że jako prawdziwy dobry chłopiec musi być bardzo apetyczny…) – nie mając żadnych istotnych informacji ze świata swoich przyjaciół, choć czasem dostawał krótkie, pełne niedopowiedzeń listy, podobne do tego dzisiejszego:

_Jako dobry chłopiec, na pewno zrozumiesz, że nie możemy ci nic powiedzieć o sam-wiesz-czym… Nie wolno nam cię o niczym informować, ale bardzo za tobą tęsknimy i wiele ci opowiemy, gdy się w końcu zobaczymy. Trzymaj się, skarbie! ;*_

_Konan i Pein_

Treść wiadomości była pisana zawsze przez Konan, która od dziecka uwielbiała wszystko, co miało związek z papierem. Pein zostawiał jej to zadanie, przekonany, że jego listy nie zrobiłyby równie dobrego wrażenia (w czym zresztą miał rację, ponieważ z racji swojej małej, skrywanej przed światem obsesji, o której wszyscy wiedzieli, nie był w stanie napisać zdania, które nie zawierałoby słowa _ból_, ewentualnie _krew_ lub _śmierć._ Cóż, trzeba było przyznać, że Pein jest dziwny, ale Tobi, jako dobry chłopiec, potrafił kochać swoich przyjaciół pomimo wszystko).

Dostawał też listy od swojego ojca chrzestnego, Sasuke Blacka, który niecałe dwa lata temu zbiegł z pilnie strzeżonego więzienia, w którym osadzono go (niesłusznie, rzecz jasne, czy ktokolwiek z rodziny i przyjaciół tak dobrego chłopca, jakim był Tobi, mógłby być ZŁY?) za zabicie dwunastu mugoli wyjątkowo niebezpiecznym jutsu. Tobi dobrze wiedział, że tak naprawdę zrobił to ktoś inny, były przyjaciel Sasuke – Kabuto Pettigrew. Ale teraz to nie było ważne, Sasuke się ukrywał i jak długo on, Tobi, nie wyzna nikomu, że z nim koresponduje, ministerstwo nigdy go nie znajdzie.

W każdym razie listy od niego były tak samo pozbawione konkretów, jak te, które pisała Konan. Wiedział, że nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak tylko czekać. A dobrzy chłopcy czekają cierpliwie.

Jego oczekiwanie zdawało się nie mieć końca – dzień po dniu spędzał tak samo, robiąc podobnie dobre i bezproduktywne rzeczy. W końcu, pewnego dnia, wuj Naruto przyszedł do jego sypialni ze zmartwiona miną.

- Co się stało, Naruto-san? – zapytał z troską Tobi.

- Dattebayo, nie masz pojęcia, jaka tragedia, Tobi…

- Coś z Choujim? – zatroskał się, bardzo przejęty wcześniejszym zmartwychwstaniem kuzyna.

- Nie, nie – uspokoił wuj. – Sprawa jest znacznie poważniejsza, jej konsekwencje obejmą nie tylko naszą rodzinę…

Tobi spojrzał na niego z niepokojem. Jako dobry chłopiec nie wiedział co tak złego i tragicznego mogło się stać. Czekał, aż wuj to powie.

- Zamknęli… - mruknął.

- Kogo? – zapytał z lękiem Tobi.

Naruto spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, którym Tobi przecież nie był, wiedział o tym doskonale.

- Moją ulubioną knajpę z ramenem – odparł, strosząc wąsy narysowane na policzkach kredką do oczu ciotki Ino. Tobi nigdy nie rozumiał po co wujowi te wąsy, ale jako dobry chłopiec nie zadawał trudnych pytań.

- Ojej – odparł, choć informacja nie zaciekawiła go w żaden sposób.

- I dlatego – kontynuował wuj – jedziemy szukać innej knajpy.

- Ale ja nie lubię ra…

- O czym ty mówisz, chłopcze? Jadę ja, ciotka Ino i Chouji. Ty zostajesz i masz pilnować domu jak dobry chłopiec.

Tobi przyrzekł, że zrobi wszystko, jak przystało na grzecznego chłopca. Jednak, gdy tylko drzwi za wujem się zamknęły, zrobiło mu się przykro, bo ostatecznie nie jadł kolacji, a jeśli naprawdę ma się sprawdzić jako stróż, nie powinien odczuwać tak przejmującego głodu, jaki doskwierał mu teraz. Żałował, że nie ma z nim Zetsu Longbottoma, innego przyjaciela, który jak nikt inny znał się na roślinach, choć nie pochwalał ich spożywania – tłumaczył to traumą z dzieciństwa.

Tobi leżał na łóżku i marzył o gołąbkach w sosie pomidorowym, sałatce z brukwi, hamburgerze, stekach, surowych marchewkach, wędzonym prosiaku z jabłkiem w pysku… Z rozmyślań wyrwało go skrobanie tego prosiaka, który był teraz przy schodach. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że to ten prosiak i że jest dobrze wypieczony. Gdy podszedł bliżej, okazało się, że to cały tłum dobrze wyrośniętych prosiąt (średnio metr siedemdziesiąt pięć wzrostu), które trzymają różdżki. Gdy przyjrzał im się jeszcze dokładniej, okazało się, że ich zna. A przynajmniej Dosu „Polifonicznego" Moody'ego, ale jako dobry chłopiec wierzył, że były nauczyciel nie przyprowadzi do domu ludzi niepowołanych lub złych. Dalej zauważył też Kidomaru Lupina, który również był jego nauczycielem, a przy okazji miał drobny problem natury zwierzęcej. Poza nimi w holu stała grupa innych osób, między innymi młoda kobieta o różowych włosach, która przedstawiła się jako Tayuya Tonks i w ciągu czterech wymienionych zdań, przeklęła przynajmniej sześć razy (Tobi liczył, ale jako dobry chłopiec nie zwrócił jej uwagi, mogłaby się poczuć urażona, a tego nie chciał).

- Herbatki? – zapytał, choć tak naprawdę miał ochotę krzyknąć „Dzięki wszystkim siłom boskim, w końcu mnie stąd zabieracie!". Brzmiałoby to jednak niegrzecznie.

- Tobi-kun… - Kidomaru położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, a chłopak miał wrażenie, jakby przez jego ciało przeszedł rój pajączków. – Nie mamy czasu na herbatkę, musimy cię stąd zabrać, zanim ślimakożercy nas wytropią. Przy okazji, szalenie twarzowa maska, ale chyba coś nie tak z twoim okiem…

Tobi zrozumiał, że tylko jego przyjaciele troszczą się o jego oczy i poczuł, jak przez otwór w masce spływa łza. Opanował się jednak i zapytał:

- Gdzie się przeniesiemy? I jak?

- Polecimy. Na miotłach.

To były dobre wieści, naprawdę dobre, bo Tobi lubił latać (prawdę mówiąc był nawet w drużynie quidditcha, ale nie lubił się tym chwalić, bo był dobrym chłopcem). Nie posiadał się jednak z radości, kiedy wyszli przed dom i wzbili się w powietrze.


	3. Tobi Potter i ANBU Feniksa

3. Tobi Potter i ANBU Feniksa.

Dom, do którego go zabrali, był wielki i Tobi nie mógł się nadziwić, jak udało im się go ukryć; jak było mu dane się przekonać – udało się i to całkiem nieźle, bo gdy pierwszy raz się przed nim pojawili – Tobi niczego nie widział. Kidomaru i Dosu wyjaśnili mu, że to rodzaj iluzji, zaklęcia ochronnego, a żeby je przezwyciężyć – musi przeczytać jakąś karteczkę i w skupieniu rzucić zaklęcie KAI. Tak też zrobił i okazało się, że mieli rację – dom był.

Dom – i to nie byle jaki. Tobiego zamurowało już na samym wstępie, gdy Kidomaru otworzył przed nim drzwi z klamką w kształcie węgorza. Za nimi czaił się głęboki mrok, który wywołał lekki dreszcz u kochającego dobro i światło Tobiego. Mimo to brnął przed siebie, do kuchni, w której powitała go matka przyjaciela, pani Haku Weasley.

- Tobi-kun, miło cię widzieć. Na pewno wśród tych, którym na tobie zależy poczujesz się o wiele lepiej, niż u mugoli – powiedziała, jednocześnie podając mu dwie kanapki i popychając w kierunku schodów na piętro. – Pein i Konan są na górze, kochanie.

Oszołomiony Tobi poszedł na górę, nie zastanawiając się nad przyczyną tak szybkiego pozbycia się go z kuchni. Nie zdążył, bo zaraz ktoś się na niego rzucił.

- Tobiiii! – pisnął jakiś głos, gdzieś między dolną krawędzią maski, a obojczykiem.

- Konan! – ucieszył się. – Pein! – dodał, widząc stojącego kawałek dalej przyjaciela.

Konan Granger i Pein Wesley byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi już od pierwszej klasy. Dziewczyna pochodziła z rodziny mugoli, ale bardzo szybko przyswajała wiedzę dostępną tylko czarodziejom. Uwielbiała czytać książki – nie tylko dlatego, że była żądna wiedzy, ale przede wszystkim kochała papier. No i, co Tobi przyznawał nie tylko przed samym sobą, ale też i przed innymi przyjaciółmi, była bardzo ładna; miała niebieskie włosy, które było ciężko ułożyć, ale znalazła na to sposób. A do tego zawsze wkładała w nie papierowy kwiat. Poza tym miała też niesamowicie błękitne oczy i sympatyczny uśmiech. Pein natomiast był rudowłosym przedstawicielem familii Weasleyów, przedostatnim w kolejności narodzin. Nie lubił się uczyć, ale wyniki miał niezłe. Nauczyciele często zwalniali go z pisania wypracowań – ze względu na ilość powtórzeń słów „ból", „śmierć", „cierpienie" i tym podobnych. Tobi tego akurat nie rozumiał, ale jako dobry i tolerancyjny chłopiec – akceptował to.

- Czy możecie mi wyjaśnić, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – odezwał się, gdy Konan wreszcie puściła jego szyję.

- Um… sama nie wiem, od czego powinnam zacząć… - Wyraźnie zakłopotana spojrzała na Peina, który wywrócił oczami i zbliżył się do dwójki przyjaciół.

- Zacznijmy od tego, że znajdujesz się w kwaterze głównej ANBU Feniksa – odezwał się swoim charakterystycznym głosem, nasuwającym na myśl skrzypiące wieko wampirzej trumny (a przynajmniej sam kiedyś przyznał się Tobiemu w wielkim sekrecie, że od lat ćwiczy taki efekt – Tobi więc nie chciał mu robić przykrości i jako dobry chłopiec zaczął słyszeć w głosie Peina rzeczoną trumnę).

- Ale co to jest ANBU Feniksa? – zapytał zaskoczony.

- Oddział do zadań specjalnych w walce z mroczną władczynią ślimaków lady Tsunade, powołany przez szanownego Kimimaro Dumbledore – wyjaśniła spokojnie Konan.

- Ooo, Kimimaro-sama! – ucieszył się Tobi, słysząc nazwisko swojego ukochanego dyrektora. – Czy on jest tutaj?

- Nie, jest bardzo zajęty specjalnymi misjami.

Tobi posmutniał. Za Kimimaro-sama tęsknił jeszcze bardziej niż z swoimi przyjaciółmi, ponieważ od początku wakacji nie miał w ogóle z nim kontaktu.

- Nie martw się, zjawi się tutaj prędzej czy później, a tymczasem…

Nie dokończyła, ponieważ nagle w pokoju pojawiło się dwóch identycznych, siwowłosych i uśmiechniętych od ucha do ucha chłopaków, którzy wylądowali na podłodze z głośnym hukiem.

- Sieeeemasz, Tobi-kun! – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie.

- Sakon! Ukon! Jak miło was widzieć! – ucieszył się Tobi.

Bliźniacy Weasley byli najbardziej specyficznymi postaciami w całej rodzinie (głównie z prostego i szalenie logicznego powodu - byli bliźniakami i zachowywali się, jakby nie tylko wyglądali rak samo, ale mieli również wspólny mózg; do tego byli największymi kawalarzami, jakich Tobi tylko znał - choć oczywiście wiązało się to z faktem, że nie są specjalnie dobrymi chłopcami - to jednak Tobi musiał im to wybaczyć, ponieważ zawsze potrafili wywołać uśmiech na jego zamaskowanej twarzy). Chociaż, jeśli się zastanowić, wszyscy Weasleyowie byli wyjątkowi, poczynając od najstarszego Juugo, pozornie spokojnego pracownika banku Gringotta, który miał nieszczęście chorować na rozdwojenie jaźni, poprzez Suigetsu, który od dziecka żywiąc zamiłowanie do rekinów (nazywał je wtedy kiziami-miziami i próbował samodzielnie uszyć ich maskotki), wyjechał w końcu na stałe na Florydę i Karin, pracującą w ministerstwie, lojalną wobec rządu i ślepo zapatrzoną w najbardziej upierdliwe dupki czarodziejskiego świata, kończąc na zafascynowanym bólem i piercingiem Peinie i Sasorii, która, pomimo ukończeniu czternastu lat, nadal była wielką miłośniczką drewnianych lalek, z którymi wiązała swoją przyszłość. Warto też wspomnieć o rodzicach tej wesołej gromadki. Zabuza Weasley, głowa rodziny, pracował w ministerstwie, ale nie przyjął takiej postawy, jaką prezentowała jego córka. Najważniejsza była dla niego rodzina, dla której porzucił karierę obiecującego szermierza. Pani Haku Weasley zajmowała się domem i choć sprawiała wrażenie uroczej, spokojnej osoby – potrafiła pokazać pazury. Tobi zawsze odczuwał względem niej duży respekt.

- Próbujecie wyniuchać coś o ANBU, co? – wyszczerzył zęby Ukon.

- To jasne – odparł ich młodszy brat. – Wy na pewno też.

- Ależ skąd, _my foolish little brother_. My już wiemy wszystko.

- Taaaak?... Jeśli się nie mylę, to wam, tak samo jak nam, zabroniono się tym interesować – stwierdziła Konan.

- Przed nami nic się nie ukryje! – wykrzyknął Sakon akurat w momencie, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i weszła jego matka.

- Ach tak, nic? – mruknęła sceptycznie. – Wydawało mi się, że przy ostatnim sprzątaniu sporo ci umknęło.

Bliźniacy, przeczuwając kłopoty, deportowali się. Pani Weasley zwróciła się natomiast do Tobiego:

- Na dole, w kuchni jest ktoś, kto chciałby z tobą porozmawiać.

Tobi przez chwile pomyślał, że to Kimimaro-sama i szybko zbiegł na dół. Przy stole nie zobaczył białowłosej głowy dyrektora, był tam natomiast…

- Sasuke! – Tobi niezwykle się ucieszył na widok ojca chrzestnego. Ten dom, w którym przebywał teraz, uważał za ostatnią sensowną kryjówkę dla zbiega. Ale cóż Tobi mógł wiedzieć o zbiegach?

Przy stole byli też Zabuza, Kidomaru i Dosu, wszyscy o niezwykle poważnych twarzach.

- Wiemy o twoim zaklęciu – powiedział Dosu. – Ministerstwo chciało ci zabrać różdżkę.

- Powiedzieli nawet, że nie jesteś dobrym chłopcem – dodał Zabuza.

Tobiemu zrobiło się bardzo, bardzo przykro i byłby się rozpłakał, gdyby nie to, że prawdziwi faceci nie płaczą, a on miał jak najlepsze zadatki na prawdziwego faceta – był miłym, uprzejmym chłopcem, więc musiał wyrosnąć na fajnego faceta. Miał nadzieję, że Itacho Chang to zauważy – podkochiwał się w niej od jakiegoś roku, ale póki co nic z tego nie wychodziło. Krukonka była zbyt oziębła w stosunku do niego, jakby skrywała jakiś mroczny sekret i bała się, że coś się wyda. Miała przy tym takie piękne, kruczoczarne włosy, że Tobi nie mógł pozostać wobec niej obojętny – nie tylko jako posiadacz podobnej czupryny, ale i – przede wszystkim – jako dobry chłopiec.

- Tobi-kun?

Spojrzał trochę nieprzytomnie na Kidomaru. Zrozumiał, że powinien coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział o czym mowa, za bardzo skupił się na pięknych i smutnych, trochę zaczerwienionych oczach Itacho.

- Nie powinieneś był używać tej techniki – powiedział Sasuke. – Zwłaszcza dla ratowania tego…

- Tobi jest dobrym chłopcem, Tobi musiał pomóc! – zaoponował sam zainteresowany.

- No i w ministerstwie też udało się wszystko zatuszować, możesz dać chłopakowi spokój, Sasuke – powiedział spokojnie Zabuza.

- Ale gdyby się nie udało…

- Ale dla Kimimaro nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych – uciął Kidomaru.

Tobi drgnął. Dlaczego wobec tego Kimimaro-sama nie chciał się z nim nawet zobaczyć? To był dla niego prawdziwy cios. Następny przyszedł poranną pocztą następnego dnia – Pein i Konan awansowali na chuuninów Gryffindoru. Konan nie wyglądała na szczególnie zdziwioną, żałowała tylko, że nowy ochraniacz na czoło (różniący się od standardowego czarnym paskiem do zawiązywania) nie jest z papieru. Pein, przeżuwając śniadanie, stwierdził:

- To zwykłe _pain in the ass_, wiesz, Tobi?

Chłopak nie rozumiał dlaczego jego przyjaciele dostali nowe ochraniacze, a on nie – przecież był takim dobrym chłopcem! Oczywiście cieszył się wraz z nimi, ale miał trochę żalu do Kimimaro-sama. Nie tylko go unikał, ale teraz jeszcze o nim zapomniał. Tobi był co prawda przyzwyczajony do tego że ludzie o nim zapominają, ale zawsze źle to znosił. Na duchu podnosiła go myśl, że już niedługo wsiądzie do Hogwarts Expressu i razem z Peinem i Konan pojadą do Hogwartu.


	4. Tobi Potter i Deidara Lovegood

4. Tobi Potter i Deidara Lovegood

Dzień był deszczowy do tego stopnia, że Tobi martwił się, że ulewa może podmyć tory, po których miała przejechać czerwona lokomotywa, ciągnąca za sobą wagony z uczniami. Nie zraziło to jednak chrzestnego Tobiego, Sasuke Blacka, do odprowadzenia go na dworzec. Jako że społeczeństwo nie przywykło do oglądania poszukiwanych w całym kraju morderców przemierzających spokojnie ulice – musiał przyjąć animagiczną formę węża na krótkich nóżkach (potocznie zwanego jamnikiem).

Po czułym pożegnaniu Tobi Potter, Konan Granger, Pein, Sakon, Ukon i Sasoria Weasley wsiedli do pociągu. Bliźniacy szybko odłączyli się od reszty, w ich ślady prędko poszła też dwójka świeżo upieczonych chuuninów (mamrocząc przy tym jakieś przeprosiny – Konan – i marudząc coś o upierdliwości tej sytuacji – Pein). Tobi został sam z Sasorią i jako dobry chłopiec pozwolił jej wybrać przedział, w którym usiądą. Dziewczyna długo się nie namyślała (bo i wyboru większego nie było) i już po chwili siedzieli z jakąś jej koleżanką – Deidarą Lovegood, Krukonką o jasnych włosach i niebieskich oczach, która miała dziwne blizny na dłoniach, po wewnętrznej stronie (obie twierdziły, że to z powodu sztuki). Sztuką miała też być jej fryzura – grzywka opadająca na lewe oko i nieco asymetryczny, sterczący kucyk na środku głowy. Dziewczyna mocno podkreślała oczy kredką i Tobi musiał przyznać, że była ładna.

- Czego się gapisz, un? – zapytała najsłodszym głosem, o jaki Tobi mógł ją tylko posądzać.

- Ja? – zamyślił się. – Miło mi cię poznać – odpowiedział, bo nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Wtedy drzwi przedziału otworzyły się i wszyscy usłyszeli głos:

- Jesteś dobrym chłopcem, Tobi-kun.

- Zeeetsu! – ucieszył się rzeczony dobry chłopiec i serdecznie przywitał przyjaciela.

Zetsu Longbottom był fanem (a może nawet i fanatykiem; gdyby Tobi nie był dobrym chłopcem, mógłby go nawet podejrzewać o dendrofilię) wszelkich roślin i innych posiadaczy chlorofilu, których tylko mógł spotkać na swej drodze. Często przypinał do kołnierza coś, co miało udawać liście (tłumaczył, że w ten sposób lepiej rozumie małych, zielonych braci). Do jego cech charakterystycznych należała też nierównomierna opalenizna – była efektem pracy w ogrodzie; prawa połowa ciała była śniada, bardzo opalona, lewa – właściwie biała jak u albinosa.

Usiadł z zadowoloną miną koło Sasorii.

- Nie było innych przedziałów, un? Potrzebuję trochę przestrzeni, _ya know_… - mruknęła Deidara.

- Znów ta twoja sztuka? – zapytała Sasoria z miną wskazującą na irytację. – Nie rozumiesz, że ciągłe wybuchy i eksperymenty nie są sztuką? Sztuka to coś wiecznego, nieprzemijającego…

- I dlatego się bawisz lalkami? – odparła ironicznie Deidara. – Sztuka nie może być wieczna, bo ludzie się z nią oswoją, przywykną, przestanie ich porywać. Piękno sztuki tkwi w jej ulotności, un. _Art is a Bang._

- Dziewczyny, nie kłóćcie się – odezwał się Tobi, próbując brzmieć bardzo grzecznie, żeby ich nie urazić. – Każdy może interpretować sztukę na swój własny sposób – dodał, uśmiechając się szeroko, czego niestety nikt nie zauważył z powodu noszonej przez niego maski.

Deidara spojrzała na niego, mrużąc mocno podkreślone oczy.

- Jesteś interesujący, un… - mruknęła, przechylając głowę na bok.

Jasna grzywka zsunęła się jej z twarzy, ukazując dziwne urządzenie, zamontowane na lewym oku.

- Och, to – dodała, widząc pytające spojrzenia Tobiego i Zetsu. – To jest wykrywacz nargli – oznajmiła, jak gdyby to cokolwiek tłumaczyło.

- Deja boi się swoich wyimaginowanych przyjaciół – rzuciła Sasoria z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

Blondynka posłała jej mordercze spojrzenie.

- One istnieją naprawdę, un! Możecie mi nie wierzyć, ale to ja się będę śmiała ostatnia, gdy nie dostrzeżecie ich w porę i nie dacie rady umknąć przed ich zabójczymi kłami!

- Spotkałaś je już kiedyś? – Tobi, jako dobry chłopiec, starał się okazać zainteresowanie, by sprawić Deidarze przyjemność.

- Un… jasne, że tak – odparła, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś między „powaliło cię?" a „jasne, że nie".

Zetsu, chcąc przerwać tę konwersację, wyciągnął swój najnowszy nabytek - _Mimbulus mimbletonię_. Kiedy wyjaśniał czym jest ta roślinka – stało się kilka rzeczy na raz.

Po pierwsze – drzwi do przedziału się otworzyły i weszła bogini jutrzenki, różanopalca Itacho Chang, obdarzając Tobiego anielskim uśmiechem.

Po drugie – Deidara uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, wykonując dziwne gesty dłońmi.

Po trzecie – Zetsu podniósł swoją roślinę do góry tak, by każdy mógł ją zobaczyć.

I w tym momencie wszystkich – zaskoczoną Sasorię, rozanielonego Tobiego, uśmiechniętą Itacho, zaskoczonego Zetsu i wyszczerzoną w samozadowoleniu Deidarę - pokrył śluz, który wydobył się z roślinki, gdy ta wybuchła.

- _Art is a Bang_ – powiedziała ta ostatnia, a z jej głosu biła duma.

Itacho zmierzyła ją zdegustowanym, oziębłym spojrzeniem i wyszła. Tobi żałował, że jest dobrym chłopcem i nie może dać Deidarze po głowie. Żałował też, że jest taka ładna. Znaczy cała Deidara, nie tylko jej głowa.

Sasoria wyglądała, jakby chciała dokonać rytualnego mordu, jaki wymagany jest od wyznawców różnych dziwnych religii, których na świecie było przecież co niemiara.

- Ty idiotko, znowu to robisz? Te wybuchy wszędzie i zawsze, a pfe! Pohamuj swoje mierne pojęcie o sztuce, kiedy jesteś w towarzystwie.

Zetsu natomiast wyglądał jakby chciał się rozpłakać (w jego lewym oku z całą pewnością kręciła się łza) albo zamordować Deidarę (o tym z kolei świadczył wyraz prawego oka). W końcu jednak nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy, ale patrzył smętnie na to, co pozostało po jego pięknej roślince.

Tobi skupiał się raczej na tym, że cały przedział wyglądał, jakby został zaatakowany przez ślimakożerców, którzy pozostawiliby po sobie dużo, dużo śluzu. Zastanawiał się też co, jako dobry chłopiec, powinien teraz zrobić. I coś, ten tkwiący w każdym człowieku zły chłopiec, ta bestia mieszkająca w jego piersi, jego wewnętrzne fuj powiedziało: „Przecież nie ty jesteś chuuninem. Jesteś tylko dobrym chłopcem, Tobi-kun, więc spokojnie poczekaj aż inni się tym zajmą".

A inni, jakby na to czekając, właśnie się zjawili. Pein (mamrocząc coś o niewygodach tej fuchy) i Konan (łagodnie go łajająca) wkroczyli na scenę zniszczenia, najwyraźniej pewni, że tu odpoczną od niewygód, których wymagało od nich ideologiczne posłannictwo ich pracy. Tymczasem jednak zastali Tobiego wycierającego śluz z maski, Sasorię (nadal zaśluzowaną) próbującą dusić (także zaśluzowaną) Deidarę, któraż to rechotała radośnie w iście diaboliczny sposób. Zetsu jako jedyny zachowywał spokój i tępo patrzył w ścianę.

- C-co się tu stało? – zapytała Konan, siadając ciężko na wolnym (choć oblepionym śluzem) fotelu. – Łaa, _Chłoszczyść no jutsu_! – Plamy zniknęły zarówno z jej szaty, jak i z fotela oraz wszystkich okolicznych powierzchni, na których się znajdowały.

- Yyy… rozmawialiśmy o sztuce, un – bąknęła Deidara.

- Ból – stwierdził filozoficznie Pein.

Zetsu nabrał głośno powietrza, jakby wahał się między wydaniem z siebie smętnego jęku a wykrzyczeniem swoich pretensji całemu światu (a przynajmniej pięciu najbliższym mu metrom kwadratowym, które dziwnym zrządzeniem losu zajmowali jego przyjaciele).

Wtedy, kiedy wszystkim udało się zająć miejsca siedzące, drzwi raz jeszcze się otworzyły i stanął w nich osobnik blady a krasny, z włosem długim i jasnym jak księżyc w pełni odbijający się w wodach najmroczniejszego jeziora, tak mrocznego, że nikt, nawet małe dzieci z kosmatymi psami, nie odważały się w nim kąpać w najupalniejsze choćby dni. Oczy osobnika przypominały osadzone w srebrze ametysty, które niegodziwy jubiler przewiercił na wylot i wlał w nie źrenice. Nie mógł być to nikt inny, jak tylko Hidan Malfoy. Po jego prawicy (ukrytej zresztą w kieszeni szaty) stał osobnik gruby a sprosny, obdarzony fizjognomią przywodzącą na myśl z najbardziej ukrytych i zapomnianych zakamarków umysłu obraz wiejskiego cwaniaczka o wielkim nosie, topornych rysach, wielkich, pokrytych szczeciną nogach i zezowatym spojrzeniu. Kisame Goyle nie miał jednak ani wielkiego (po prawdzie – nie miał żadnego) nosa, ani topornych rysów (wszak woda wygładza nawet kamienie), ani nawet wielkich i owłosionych nóg. Jego domniemany zez był sprawą dyskusyjną, ale też pozostał raczej niestwierdzony. Jedyne, co się zgadzał to to, że był cwaniaczkiem. Po lewicy Hidana stał (bardzo niezadowolony z tego powodu, bowiem optujący za centroprawicą) Kakuzu Crabbe, nikczemnej postury i wyrazu twarzy (która była co prawda ukryta pod maską, ale z pewnością była nikczemna), kamrat Hidana we wszystkich jego zbrodniach i występkach, łasy na złoto i srebro, a także wszystko, co tylko da się spieniężyć.

- Kogóż tu, kurwa, mamy – mruknął Hidan, wchodząc do przedziału i patrząc na Deidarę, która poprawiała fryzurę. – Co taka ślicznotka jak ty robi z takimi pierdolonymi ofe… To ty, Lovegoood? Żeż kurwa, co laskę udajesz? – Odwrócił od niej wzrok, przelotnie patrząc tylko na Sasorię i w końcu zatrzymując się na Konan. – A ty, o radości, iskro bogów, kwiecie pieprzonych elizejskich pól? – zagaił miło.

Konan ostrzegawczo drgnęła brew. Nie lubiła iskier. Niszczyły papier.

- Szukasz tu śmierci, Malfoy? – zapytał Pein, wczuwając się w rolę obrońcy uciśnionej damy.

- Na pewno nie szukam tu ciebie. Wolę jakąś ładną dupę.

Tobi popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, wyobrażając sobie chodzące pośladki. Takie zwykłe, z nóżkami, ale bez reszty ciała. Zachichotał. Ale niektórzy są głupi.

- Posłuchaj, Hidan, jesteśmy chuuninami, rozumiesz? Jeśli natychmiast stąd nie wyjdziesz…

- Tak się składa, moja droga Konan, że również jestem pierdolonym chuuninem.

- Ból – mruknął Pein. – A kto poza tobą?

Hidan spojrzał nich z wyższością. Głupi, irytujący Gryfoni. Niech zgadną, a co.

- Orochi Parkinson – powiedział Kisame. – No wiecie, ta z czarnymi włosami.

Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami na znak, że wiedzą. Orosia była chyba najbardziej (może zaraz po Hidanie) wyróżniającą się osobą ze Slytherinu. Jej uwielbienie dla węży i strach przed śmiercią były znane w całym Hogwarcie. Podobnie jak długie, czarne kosmyki i złociste oczy, które najczęściej wyszydzały rozmówcę, rzadziej wyrażające zrozumienie czy sympatię. Była prawdziwą Ślizgonką, przedkładającą własny interes nad takie detale jak dobre wychowanie czy savoir-vivre, czy zwłaszcza sposób zachowania przy stole (dziewczę miało pewne problemy z opanowaniem instrukcji obsługi – której nikt nie dołączył, granda! – łyżki, co było problematyczne dla siedzących obok niej w czasie jedzenia zupy; wszystkie braki wynagradzała sobie długim językiem, który był obiektem zazdrości wszystkich psów i niespełnionym-dla-większości-poza-kilkoma-bądź-kilkunastoma-ewentualnie-kilkudziesięcioma-wyjątkami marzeniem sennym męskiej części Hogwartu).

- Kisame, kurwa… – mruknął Hidan, zerkając z ukosa na Goyle'a.

- No co? – padła tępa odpowiedź.

Zanim Hidan zdołał wyjaśnić temu pojebanemu idiocie (jak właśnie o nim pomyślał) powód swojej irytacji, napotkał mordercze spojrzenie Deidary.

- Hidan, powiem to tylko raz: WY-NO-CHA – wycedziła, uśmiechając się niepokojąco. – Wystarczy jedno moje słowo… - zawiesiła głos, a jej uśmiech się poszerzył, ukazując piękne, białe zęby, które sprawiły, że Tobi poczuł się jak pieczone prosię, o którym marzył kilka tygodni temu. Były to niezaprzeczalnie zęby łowcy, osoby, która zawsze dostaje to, czego chce.

- A co ty mi, kurwa…

Hidan nie dokończył zadania, bo krawat na jego szyi zaczął dymić, a wkrótce potem wybuchł. Chłopak, mamrocząc pod nosem najgorsze wulgaryzmy, odszedł kawałek dalej.

- Uważaj, bo zginiesz – mruknął Kakuzu, idąc za nim.

- Zamknij się, do cholery – odparł wściekły Hidan.

- Ojej – skwitował Kisame, patrząc przyjaźnie na Sasorię, której twarz nie wyrażała właściwie żadnych emocji.

Dopiero gdy drzwi się ostatecznie zamknęły, wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, a Sasoria warknęła do Deidary:

- _Show off_.


	5. Tobi Potter i Gai Maito Umbridge

5. Tobi Potter i Gai Maito Umbridge

Hogwarts Express zatrzymał się w Hogsmeade-Gakure, gdzie wszyscy uczniowie wylali się na peron, tworząc czarny pochód, którego czoło kierowało się do powozów czekających przy stacji. Dokonując czynu niemalże kaskaderskiego, cała szóstka naszych bohaterów weszła do jednego z nich. Tobi miał okazję przyjrzeć się dokładniej zębom Deidary, któraż to była przyciśnięta do Peina i zablokowana w niewygodnej dość pozie przez apatycznego Zetsu. Niezadowolona Sasoria wraz z Konan siedziały z gracją naprzeciw tej czwórki.

- Na pewno żadne z was nie chce usiąść z nami? – zapytała świeżo upieczona pani chuunin.

- Nie, nie, kobietom trzeba ustępować miejsca, prawda, Tobi? – zaśmiał się Pein.

- Tobi jest dobrym chłopcem – powiedział Tobi, patrząc darowanej Deidarze w zęby.

- Ja JESTEM kobietą, un! – krzyknęła.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał Tobi i przeniósł wzrok z zębów w nieco niższe rejony, ale zorientował się, że jako dobry chłopiec nie powinien tego robić.

- Naprawdę – potwierdziła zadeklarowana kobieta i próbowała przedostać się na ławkę, na której siedziały Konan i Sasoria, co spowodowało jeszcze większe zamieszanie i splątało kończyny wszystkich zgromadzonych w niebezpieczny sposób.

- Tobiego swędzą plecy – krzyknął Tobi rozpaczliwie.

- Bo leżysz na moich włosach, un! – warknęła Deidara.

Pein nic nie mówił, leżenie na blondynce musiało mu odpowiadać. Była miękka i ładnie pachniała. No i mógł poświadczyć, że nie kłamie, wszystko wskazuje na to, że jest kobietą. Zetsu, nieporuszony, dalej siedział na skraju peinowej szaty, co wcale nie polepszało sytuacji.

Powóz, mimo tych utrudnień, stopniowo zbliżał się do zamku, a w końcu zatrzymał się za jego bramą. Wszyscy wysiedli z niekłamaną ulgą.

Tobi, wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali, po raz kolejny spojrzał na zaczarowany sufit, który ukazywał zachmurzone niebo. Westchnął z niekłamanym zachwytem, śledząc wzrokiem popielate chmury do momentu, gdy omal nie wpadł na stół Gryffindoru.

- Uważaj, jak chodzisz – syknął gniewnie Pein, ciągnąc go za szatę w kierunku, w którym zmierzała Konan.

Biedny Tobi bardzo się zmieszał, ponieważ prawdziwy dobry chłopiec powinien zawsze patrzeć pod nogi, a on pozwolił sobie na taki lekkomyślny moment nieuwagi. Wstyd i hańba, pomyślał, czując, że oblewa się rumieńcem. Całe szczęście, że miał maskę i nikt tego nie zauważył.

Kiedy zajęli wreszcie miejsca przy stole, Konan obrzuciła uważnym spojrzeniem stół nauczycielski, którego skład zmieniał się trochę każdego roku. Tobi poszedł w jej ślady. W samym środku, na wielkim, ozdobnym krześle siedział Kimimaro-sama, ze swoim nieodłącznym, charakterystycznym makijażem oczu i dwoma cienkimi warkoczykami przy twarzy. Reszta białosiwych włosów spływała na jego plecy, przedzielona zygzakowatym przedziałkiem. Był pochłonięty rozmową z siedzącym po jego prawej stronie…

- Kto to jest? – zapytał zdziwiony Tobi, podnosząc subtelnie palec, ponieważ jako dobry chłopiec wiedział, że pokazywanie wyciągniętą ręką jest bardzo niegrzeczne.

Jego przyjaciele spojrzeli na ubranego w obcisłą, zieloną szatę czarodzieja, którego fryzura przypominała czarną, wypolerowaną na błysk pastą do butów pieczarkę.

- Hm, to musi być ktoś nowy… - odrzekła Konan, lekko się krzywiąc.

Tobi pomyślał, że nauczyciel nie przypadł jej do gustu. Konan powiedziała mu kiedyś, że ma bardzo wrażliwy zmysł estetyki. Tobi nie wiedział, co to takiego, ale jako dobry chłopiec ufał, że nie jest to zakaźne.

- Ból – mruknął Pein, po czym stracił zainteresowanie kadrą nauczycielską i tęsknie spojrzał na puste półmiski.

W tym momencie powstał Kimimaro-sama i na Sali zapadła cisza.

- Witajcie w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie! Szczególnie witam tych, którzy są z nami po raz pierwszy. Zanim jednak będziemy mogli wypełnić nasze żołądki tym, co pojawi się na stołach, mam przyjemność przedstawić dwoje nowych pedagogów w naszym gronie. Profesor Grubby-Plank od opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami i profesora Umbridge, który obejmie katedrę obrony przed czarną magią. Poza tym przypominam, że…

Dyrektor nie zdążył dokończyć, bo nowy nauczyciel wskoczył żwawo na stół i, podnosząc do góry kciuk prawej ręki, wyszczerzył śnieżnobiałe zęby w oszałamiająco jasnym uśmiechu.

- Witajcie, droga młodzieży! Pohamujcie na chwilę rozpierającą was energię młodości i posłuchajcie, co mam wam do powiedzenia ja, Gai Maito Umbridge…

Siedzący obok niego nauczyciele wydawali się zniechęceni i zniesmaczeni – zwłaszcza Kakashi Snape od eliksirów. Przejechał otwartą dłonią po zamaskowanej twarzy. Tobi miał wrażenie, że jego najmniej lubiany nauczyciel (choć oczywiście nie przyznawał się do tego zbyt otwarcie, dobry chłopiec powinien lubić wszystkich) za chwilę złapie za jakiś pusty półmisek i rzuci go w kierunku Gaia-sensei. W tym momencie niechęć do srebrzystowłosego Mistrza Eliksirów nieco zmalała w sercu Tobiego, gdyż poczuł, że łączy ich wspólna niechęć do nowego profesora. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Tobi nie lubił go. Nie miał może wiele do zarzucenia jego lekcjom (choć żarty senseia mogły być czasem przykre, zwłaszcza jeśli dotyczyły jego, Tobiego Pottera, za którym nauczyciel nie przepadał), bardziej jego osobie. Kakashi-sensei był bowiem fanem literatury. Tobi nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, gdyby czytał on Joyce'a, Shakespeare'a czy Verne'a. Niestety – sensei z lubością oddawał się lekturze książek tak niestosownych, że Tobiemu aż wstyd o tym mówić. A już tym bardziej czytać, do czego raz namawiał go Pein. Tobi, jak przystało dobremu chłopcu, nie interesował się TAKĄ literaturą, choć Pein wyrażał się o „Icha icha paradise" bardzo pozytywnie. Stwierdził, że książka ta poszerzyła jego horyzonty i wiele wniosła do jego życia. Od tej pory też zaczął bardziej uważać na eliksirach, licząc na to, że sensei polubi go tak samo jak Ślizgonów i pożyczy mu dalsze części cyklu, których nie było w bibliotece.

Gai-sensei kontynuował swoje nudne, przepełnione siłą młodości przemówienie, cały czas stojąc w „pozie fajnego faceta".

- …i nauczę was wszystkiego, co tylko wam się w życiu przyda, _it's a lifetime promise_. – I znowu się wyszczerzył.

Cała sala patrzyła na niego jak na idiotę, co w sumie pokrywało się z uczuciami Tobiego, ale nie chciał zranić senseia, więc nie patrzył wcale. Nagle przy stole Slytherinu wybuchło jakieś zamieszanie i Lee Zabini wstał, bijąc brawo.

- Oto prawdziwa siła młodości! – krzyknął szczęśliwy Gai-sensei.

- Hai! – potwierdził Lee, zanim oberwał w plecy półmiskiem.

- Siadaj na dupie, kurwa – syknął Hidan, co oczywiście słyszało pół sali.

- Ale… - zaczął Lee, jednak nie dane mu było dokończyć, gdyż Gai-sensei zeskoczył ze stołu nauczycielskiego i niewyobrażalnie szybko zbliżył się do Ślizgonów.

- Co za _un-youghtfull_ postawa – rzucił w kierunku Hidana z dezaprobatą, a potem zwrócił się do Lee: – A tobie jak na imię, mój młody przyjacielu?

- Lee Zabini – odparł z dumą.

- A więc, Lee-kun, możesz zostać moim naśladowcą. – Znów wykonał pozę fajnego faceta, która u większości zgromadzonych powodowała nieprzyjemny dreszcz w okolicy kręgosłupa. Lee wydawał się tym jednak zachwycony.

- Tak jest, Gai-sensei!

Tobi popatrzył na niego niepewnie i poczuł, że na obronie przed czarną magią jego pozycja dobrego chłopca będzie podobnie zagrożona i niedoceniona, jak na eliksirach. Co mu się wcale a wcale nie podobało, bo przywykł do bycia dobrym chłopcem i zmienianie tego nie byłoby mu na rękę. Zresztą – źli chłopcy kończą jak Hidan (który, cały czerwony na twarzy, demonstrował światu swoją złość, wpychając czyjąś twarz do półmiska z najbardziej lepką i nieapetyczną sałatką, jaką mógł znaleźć na stole) albo Lee (który był nieszczęsnym posiadaczem twarzy, nad którą tak brutalnie pastwił się Malfoy). I, jak Tobi właśnie widział, nie było to dobre zakończenie. Z ciekawości zerknął na stół nauczycielski, spodziewając się, że nowy nauczyciel jakoś zareaguje, ale Gai-sensei był zajęty rozmową z nauczycielką zielarstwa, która miała niezwykle skwaszoną minę. Niezrażony tym Gai-sensei raz po raz wybuchał głośnym śmiechem, który niósł się echem po całej Sali. Tobi obawiał się, że ten śmiech będzie go prześladować w koszmarach.


	6. Tobi Potter i eliksiry

6. Tobi Potter i eliksiry

Następnego dnia Tobi obudził się wcześnie i, jak przystało na dobrego chłopca, pościelił łóżko. Spojrzał też na Peina leżącego w skotłowanej pościeli – poduszka była zwalona na podłogę, sam chłopak jednocześnie leżał na kołdrze i próbował się nią okryć, jedną nogę zarzucając na oparcie łóżka, drugą podkurczając w dziwnej pozie, ze stopą w okolicy podłogi. W jego uszach tkwiło łącznie kilkanaście kolczyków, które zdążył sobie założyć wczoraj wieczorem. Nosił je cały czas, za wyjątkiem wakacji, mając świadomość, jak zareagowałaby na nie pani Haku. Kiedyś pochwalił się Tobiemu, że gdy wreszcie wyprowadzi się z domu, przekłuje sobie nos i brodę. Tobi, jako grzeczny chłopiec, pochwalił ten pomysł, zapewniając Peina, że jest wyśmienity, w duchu jednak kompletnie nie rozumiał swojego przyjaciela i uważał, że sam robi sobie krzywdę. Cóż, Pein był naprawdę dziwny, ale w gruncie rzeczy był z niego dobry chłopiec. Nie aż taki jak Tobi, ma się rozumieć, ale prawie.

Tobi zawahał się. Nie powinien budzić śpiącego, ponieważ z pewnością wywoła to jego irytację. Z drugiej strony jednak, jako dobry chłopiec, nie może pozwolić swojemu przyjacielowi spóźnić się na lekcje już pierwszego dnia! Po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że stojąc i zastanawiając się nic nie osiągnie, a czas ucieka, dlatego zabrał się za poranną toaletę.

Już praktycznie gotowy, poprawiając właśnie gumkę od maski, żeby mu się nie zsuwała, usłyszał wstających współlokatorów. Wyjrzał z łazienki i omiótł dormitorium wzrokiem. Ruda głowa Peina zniknęła pod kołdrą, ale dobiegające spod niej trochę przytłumione odgłosy świadczyły o tym, że już nie śpi.

W Wielkiej Sali pojawili się zaledwie kwadrans później. Konan siedziała już przy stole, pochłonięta składaniem serwetek. Obok niej leżał talerz z nietkniętym tostem. Tobiego i Peina zauważyła dopiero, gdy zbliżyli się do niej na odległość kilku metrów, i uśmiechnęła się do nich ciepło.

- Hej, chłopaki. Wiecie, czym dzisiaj zaczynamy? – rzuciła na wstępie, podsuwając sadowiącym się naprzeciwko niej przyjaciołom kilka papierowych zwierzątek, które, jak wszystko co magiczne, zaczęły żyć własnym życiem. – Podobają wam się? – dodała, pokazując w uśmiechu zęby.

- Są śliczne, Konan – odezwał się radośnie Tobi, patrząc z obawą, ukrytą na szczęście pod maską, na syczącą na niego łasiczkę. – A co takiego fajnego mamy na początku? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem biorącym się wyłącznie z cechującej dobrego chłopca uprzejmości, ponieważ wiedział, że Konan co roku cieszy się na pierwszą lekcję tak samo, bez względu na to, jaka jest. Konan kochała wszystkie lekcje.

- Ajaaaaaj! – zawył znienacka Pein. – Zabierz ode mnie do paskudztwo! – krzyknął, zrywając się na równe nogi i machając dziko ręką.

Na stół spadł mały, papierowy pajączek, który, najwyraźniej sam nieźle przestraszony, umknął szybko w stronę Konan.

- Pein, jesteś podły – warknęła dziewczyna, biorąc pajączka na rękę. – Co by ci takie maleństwo mogło zrobić? – Pocieszająco pogłaskała kawałek serwetki po grzbiecie. – Poza tym, pająki są przecież takie gotyckie, powinieneś je lubić…

- Ale nie lubię – mruknął, choć psuło to jego image.

Tobi dalej patrzył wyczekująco, ciekaw jaka to lekcja rozpocznie ich piąty rok wspólnej nauki. Konan pochwyciła jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się.

- Eliksiry – powiedziała, co spowodowało, że Pein przestał walczyć z niewielkim, ale bardzo mrocznym króliczkiem.

- Naprawdę?! – zapytał, na poły zaskoczony, na poły zadowolony.

- Naprawdę?... – Tobi nie podzielał drugiego uczucia. Nie lubił tej lekcji i nawet fakt, że jest dobrym chłopcem nie mógł go powstrzymać przed wyrażeniem niechęci.

- Yhym – potwierdziła Konan głosem obojętnym, bo nie mogła się zdecydować ani na entuzjazm, ani na współczucie.

Wtem z okolic zajmowanych przez Slytherin dobiegł odgłos przypominający dźwięki towarzyszące zwracaniu przyjętego wcześniej pokarmu. Cała trójka z zainteresowaniem obserwowała kilku pierwszorocznych, prędko uciekających od stołu, przy którym Orochi Parkinson spożywała śniadanie. Miejsce obok niej zajmował Hidan Malfoy, co chwilę powtarzający:

- Co ty, kurwa, robisz?

Orosia nie zwykła odpowiadać na takie zaczepki, więc pokazała mu tylko język, do którego cały czas przyklejonych było kilka płatków kukurydzanych. Hidan skrzywił się teatralnie. Reszta stołu poszła za jego przykładem, tylko Kakuzu niewzruszenie jadł swój posiłek, czasem sięgając nawet do misek, z których wcześniej korzystała Orosia. Wyjaśnił, że jedzenie jest za darmo, więc nie może się zmarnować, a po Orosi i tak nikt nie zje.

- Zadaję się z bandą zjebów – powiedział Hidan. – Słyszycie? Jesteście bandą popieprzonych zjebów.

Z gracją wstał z miejsca i ruszył przed siebie, nie kierując się jednak do drzwi, tylko do stołu Gryfonów. Usiadł koło Konan, vis a vis Tobiego i Peina, który ciskał w jego stronę mordercze spojrzenia.

- I co, bejbe, chcesz spróbować mojego Wywaru Żywej Śmierci?

Konan zmierzyła go wzrokiem, którego nie powstydziłaby się żadna zamrażarka. O ile zamrażarki mogą mieć oczy i prezentować jakikolwiek typ spojrzenia.

- Malfoy, chyba cię… - zaczął Pein, ale Tobi, jako dobry chłopiec, który nie używa wulgaryzmów, dokończył za niego:

- Chyba się mylisz. – I zamrugał okiem. Prawym, bo lewym nie miałoby to sensu, skoro było pod maską.

- Spierdalaj, Weasley – mruknął Ślizgon i znów spojrzał na Konan. – Co powiesz na to, żeby siedzieć ze mną? Olej tych pojebów.

- Daj sobie spokój, lubię moich pojebów. – I uśmiechnęła się do Peina i Tobiego.

- Jeszcze zobaczymy – odparł Hidan i wstał, mrucząc coś, co brzmiało jak _merde_, ale nie ulegało wątpliwościom, że gdyby ta rozmowa miała przejść do historii, to wypowiedź ta nie byłaby francuskim wulgaryzmem, a brzmiałaby „człowiek umiera, ale nigdy się nie poddaje" *, co w realnym życiu żadnym sposobem w ustach Hidana znaleźć się nie mogło. Chyba że wyjątkowo zjadłby księgę z aforyzmami.

Śniadanie wkrótce dobiegło końca i trzeba było ruszyć w kierunku lochów, na wymarzone i wytęsknione przez znaczącą mniejszość uczniów eliksiry. Tobi, Pein, Konan i Zetsu usiedli w jednej ławce, licząc, że uda im się wzajemnie wspierać w razie kłopotów z tym przedmiotem. Niedaleko nich usadowił się też Hidan wraz z Kisame, Kakuzu i Orochi, którzy nie wyglądali na niespokojnych – raczej cieszyli się z nadchodzącej lekcji. Kakashi-sensei (co nikogo oczywiście nie zdziwiło) nie zjawił się punktualnie. Drzwi do sali otworzyły się dopiero kwadrans po planowym rozpoczęciu zajęć, co i tak było dość wczesną porą, jak na tego nauczyciela. Przywitał się z klasą, mamrocząc przy tym coś o zabłądzeniu na drodze życia, a potem kazał im przygotować Eliksir Spokoju; sam zaś zagłębił się w lekturze „Icha Icha Tactics", co Pein skwitował cichym westchnieniem. Też chciałby to przeczytać, ale nie mógł się przyznać przed Konan, która była raczej niechętna takiej literaturze. W poglądzie tym wspierał ją też Tobi, więc Pein, całkiem niezrozumiany, zaczął się zastanawiać, co może zrobić, żeby nauczyciel mu ją pożyczył.

- Może wystarczy dobrze zrobić eliksir? – podsunął Zetsu, a widząc zdziwioną minę kolegi, dodał: - Mówisz na głos, ośle.

Pein zerknął w kierunku Tobiego i Konan, ale zachowywali się, jakby niczego nie usłyszeli. Ze stroskaną miną i w poczuciu winy z powodu swoich dziwnych, nienaturalnych wręcz zainteresowań (domyślał się, że tak nazwałaby to Konan, dodając do tego kilka trudnych, najpewniej łacińskich nazw), skupił się na eliksirze. Wlewał do kociołka podejrzane świństwa, mieszał z zapałem, dokładnie odliczając ilość razy, a nawet sprawdzając w którą stronę kręcą się wskazówki zegarka, co zawsze było dla niego pewną niewiadomą.

Tobi, jak każdy dobry chłopiec, zerkał do sąsiadów, ale nie po to, żeby sprawdzić co robią, lecz by zapytać czy nie potrzebują pomocy. Nie potrzebowali, ale mogło to mieć coś wspólnego z faktem, że Tobi nie był asem. Ale przecież liczyły się chęci! W końcu uznał, że nikt jego pomocy nie potrzebuje i zajął się swoim eliksirem, z podobnym zapałem, jak Pein, choć Tobiemu przyświecał inny cel – chciał pokazać, że jest nie tylko dobrym, ale i mądrym chłopcem.

Konan skupiła się na recepturze, czasem podszeptując to i owo sąsiadowi. Była przekonana, że mikstura się uda. Przekonaniu temu nie towarzyszył zasadniczo żaden cel, ot tak po prostu – dlaczego niby miałby się nie udać.

Zetsu był myślami daleko, daleko, w szklarniach. Wiedział, że i tak to zadanie obleje, bo odmówił krojenia wszystkich roślin, które były podane w recepturze. Uważał to za barbarzyństwo i nie miał zamiaru rezygnować ze swoich przekonań dla tak lichego powodu, za jaki uważał opinię senseia o swoich zdolnościach w dziedzinie eliksirów.

Lekcja szybko dobiegła końca i wszyscy musieli oddać kolby z otrzymanymi eliksirami senseiowi, który od razu się im uważnie przyglądał.

- Zdumieliście mnie – powiedział w końcu, a jego oko (drugie było zakryte, Tobi podejrzewał, że sensei też ma zapalenie spojówki) zdawało się zdradzać, że pod maską się uśmiecha. – Nie spodziewałem się tego. Otóż wszyscy… - tu oko błysnęło jeszcze większym rozbawieniem - …oblaliście. Następnym razem lepiej się przyłóżcie – dodał, szybko znikając z lochu.

Tobi zwiesił nos na kwintę, podobnie Konan. Pein też nie wydawał się zadowolony – jego szanse na zdobycie książki malały w oczach. Zetsu wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, podobnie jak większość innych uczniów, którzy w ciszy opuszczali loch. Jedynym hałasem, który dochodził ich uszu, były przekleństwa Hidana.

* - Oryginalne ostatnie słowa ks. Poniatowskiego brzmiały „merde" (franc. „gówno"), co historycy przetłumaczyli w tę zgrabną sentencję.


	7. Tobi Potter i siła młodości

7. Tobi Potter i siła młodości

Na następnych lekcjach nie wydarzyło się nic, co zapadłoby Tobiemu w pamięć. Trochę się tego wstydził, ponieważ wiedział, że jako dobry chłopiec powinien znajdować cos fascynującego w każdym momencie swojego życia – tylko tak mógł je przeżywać w pełni i czerpać z jego dobrodziejstw pełnymi garściami. Niestety, we wrześniu, kiedy zarówno uczniowie, jak i nauczyciele dopiero się rozkręcali, było po prostu nudno.

Pewną odmianę, niekoniecznie pozytywną, ale na pewno znaczącą, stanowiła pierwsza lekcja obrony przed czarną magią. Gdy Tobi później się nad tym zastanowił, niecodziennego przebiegu mógł spodziewać się już wcześniej, nawet jeśli zapomniał o przemówieniu Gaia Umbridge w Wielkiej Sali. Otóż Konan, zwykle ciesząca się na każdą lekcję, tego dnia, studiując plan (który już dawno znała na pamięć), pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

- Teraz kolej na tego dziwaka – mruknęła w swoje płatki śniadaniowe, marszcząc z niezadowoleniem nos.

O tak, Tobi powinien spodziewać się od samego początku. Konan, niezadowolona ze zbliżającej się lekcji, była ewenementem. To musiał być ZNAK.

Przyjaciele ledwo zdążyli dojść do sali, w której odbywały się zajęcia obrony, gdy drzwi z hukiem otworzyły się na oścież.

- Witaaajcie, młodzieży! Jak miło was widzieć, tęskniliście za mną? Ach, wiem, że tak! – wykrzyknął Gai z radością, omiatając zdezorientowaną gromadkę pełnym blasku spojrzeniem.

Wyszczerzył się, ukazując równe, lśniące zęby, i podniósł do góry kciuk, przybierając pozę fajnego faceta. Drugą ręką zamaszyście wskazał wnętrze sali, żywiołowo zapraszając ich do środka.

Tobi, jako grzeczny chłopiec, szybko podążył za czołem grupy, jednak powstrzymało go gwałtowne szarpnięcie za szatę.

- Nie sprawiaj nam więcej cierpienia, aniżeli jest to konieczne – syknął Pein, mierząc go spojrzeniem, które w założeniu miało mrozić krew w żyłach.

Tobi, nie chcąc sprawić przykrości swojemu przyjacielowi, grzecznie poczekał, aż większość klasy wejdzie do środka, i dopiero wtedy ruszył za nią niedbałym krokiem.

- Nie, nie, nie, moja panno! – wykrzyknął Gai, gdy wszyscy zajęli już miejsca.

Zaskoczona Konan zastygła z podręcznikiem w ręku, mierząc Gaia zdumionym spojrzeniem. Bez wątpienia zwrócił się do niej.

- Pohamuj swój irracjonalny popęd do pustego słowa! Och, zlitujże się nad samą sobą, takowe pragnienia nie dadzą ci żadnego ukojenia!

Tobi bardzo ucieszył się, że nosi maskę, ponieważ nie wyglądał tak głupio jak większość klasy, której w tym momencie z wrażenia opadły szczęki. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż wpatrywali się jednak w czarnowłosego mężczyznę o fryzurze przypominającej pieczarkę, ubranego w coś, co niezaprzeczalnie było zielonym kombinezonem. Z latekstu.

- S-słucham? – wydukała Konan, które jako jedna z nielicznych zapanowała nad mimiką twarzy.

Cóż, miała doświadczenie w byciu dobrą uczennicą. Nawet Tobi musiał to przyznać.

- Książka, ach, ta nędzna książka, na cóż ci ona, biedna niewiasto?! Czyż nie słyszysz swego młodzieńczego serca, żywo pompującego krew, czyż nie czujesz rozpierającej twoje ciało energii?!

Konan wyglądała, jakby chciała powiedzieć głośno „NIE" i rzucić w delikwenta ową „nędzną książką", ale w porę się opanowała. Przeszyła nauczyciela uważnym spojrzeniem:

- Jak więc mamy się uczyć na pana przedmiocie? – zapytała, a w jej głosie kryła się ironia. – A może w ogóle nie musimy?

- Wystarczy wam siła waszej młodości – zaśmiał się sensei. – Dzięki niej możecie osiągnąć wszystko!

Tobi uniósł rękę. Jako dobry chłopiec nie lubił niedomówień, wobec czego chciał prosić o uściślenie tej informacji, choć miał nadzieję, że nauczyciel nie zaśmieje się i nie zasypie ich obowiązkowymi lekturami, które z pewnością nie wnosiły niczego w ich młodzieńcze życie, a w większości nawet wręcz przeciwnie – pozbawiały ich czasu na to, co naprawdę lubili i czym się interesowali. Chociaż jeśli chodzi o obronę, Tobi skłonny był się uczyć – istniało w końcu realne zagrożenie…

- Według pana ślimakożercy uciekną, gdy tylko poczują siłę naszej młodości? – zapytał uprzejmie. Kilka osób się zaśmiało. Tobiego to ucieszyło, bo lubił, gdy śmiano się z nim, a nie z niego.

- Ależ nie, mój drogi… jak ci na imię, chłopcze?

- Tobi Potter.

- A więc: mój drogi Tobi-kun. Ślimakożercy są tylko jednym z problemów, jakie możecie spotkać w przyszłości. Pomyślcie tylko o innych okropieństwach – zwrócił się do klasy. – Wilkołaki, wampiry, chochliki, wodniki czy kasjerki w mugolskich supermarketach. Świat jest pełen zagrożeń!

Przez salę przeszedł szmer, który z równym powodzeniem mógł być śmiechem, jak i aplauzem. Uczniowie rzadko byli jednogłośni, jeśli chodzi o reakcje na słowa kogoś z grona pedagogicznego. Konan spojrzała na nauczyciela spode łba:

- Sensei, czy naprawdę nie będziemy się uczyć z książek? – zapytała powoli, akcentując każde słowo, zwłaszcza „naprawdę".

- Oczywiście, kto by potrzebował książek, by rozgrzać siłę młodości! A teraz odłóżcie różdżki i odsuńcie stoły, poćwiczymy podstawowe ciosy walki wręcz, która rozpali waszą młodzieńczą siłę. Musicie być gotowi do walki o swoją młodość! I tylko walka wręcz może wam pomóc! – roześmiał się, opierając ręce na biodrach.

Konan spojrzała z rozpaczą na przyjaciół, którzy też nie epatowali entuzjazmem. Tobiemu nieco opadły sterczące kosmyki, Pein miał smętną minę, jakby z trudem usiłował się pogodzić ze swym losem. Siedzący obok nich Zetsu, którego plastikowe liście jakby trochę oklapły, szepnął:

- Zwróciliście uwagę, że nazwisko Tobiego nie zrobiło na nim żadnego wrażenia? To dziwne, jakby był…

- Inny? – dokończyła Konan.

- Nie z tej planety? – zapytał Pein.

- Jakby nie wiedział, że Tobi jest dobrym chłopcem – westchnął sam zainteresowany.

Tymczasem po ślizgońskiej stronie sali trwała w najlepsze rozmowa, w której poruszone zostały wszystkie widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka wady senseia, złe pomysły czy dziwne wypowiedzi. W towarzystwie brylował oczywiście Hidan, używając słowa „kurwa" jako alternatywnego przecinka. Tamci uczniowie nie wydawali się interesować faktem zmiany sposobu prowadzenia zajęć. Można nawet zastanawiać się nad tym, czy taki obrót sprawy niektórym z nich nie sprawił radości – w końcu takie zajęcia nie tylko oszczędzają siedzenia w bibliotece, ale pozwalają na ćwiczenia fizyczne, których niektórzy Ślizgoni byli zwolennikami. Inni nie, ale uważali, że czas, który zaoszczędzą na siedzeniu w bibliotece, będą mogli spożytkować w ciekawszy sposób. Gai-sensei im nie przeszkadzał, co i raz tylko nawołując do „pokazania swej siły młodości".

- Drogi chłopcze, widzę, że krew w tobie wre – odezwał się w pewnym momencie, mierząc Hidana skupionym wzrokiem.

Tobi usłyszał, jak Konan wciąga powietrze, przewidując zbliżające się kłopoty. Czyżby Malfoy miał dostać szlaban? Chociaż zdecydowanie nie przystało to dobremu chłopcu, Tobi zachichotał pod maską. Jak łatwo się domyślać, nie przepadał za Hidanem, którego poznał na samym początku pierwszej klasy (już wtedy młody Malfoy używał słów, od słuchania których Tobi, jak na dobrego chłopca przystało, czerwienił się ze wstydu) i od tego momentu zapałali do siebie niechęcią tak samo silną, jak bezsensowną.

- O to chodzi!!! – Gai wystawił wysoko w górę kciuk, błyskając w stronę Ślizgonów zębami. – Masz w sobie energię, masz w sobie złość, daj jej upust, pozwól odetchnąć swej młodzieńczej piersi pełnią powietrza! Zapraszam do mnie, na ćwiczenie demonstracyjne!

W klasie zapadła cisza. Wszyscy spojrzeli na poły z rozbawieniem, na poły ze współczuciem w kierunku Hidana, który oniemiały nie potrafił nic z siebie wykrztusić. Nim udało mu się odzyskać język w ustach i rzucić coś w stylu „o ja pierdolę", rozległ się płaczliwy jęk Lee Zabiniego, który z bólem w oczach spojrzał na Gaia, czując się prawdziwie zdradzony.


	8. Tobi Potter i wejście z hukiem

8. Tobi Potter i wejście z hukiem

Tobi, Pein i Konan właśnie wracali z lekcji opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, wlokąc się z tyłu grupy, w pewnym oddaleniu od Hidana i Orochi. Temu pierwszemu o dziwo nie towarzyszyli Kisame i Kakuzu, z czego panna Parkinson była wyraźnie kontenta. Swoje zadowolenie wyrażała w dość specyficzny sposób, mianowicie nie tyle zwisała Hidanowi z szyi, co praktycznie oplatała go całego - na tyle, na ile było to możliwe, pozostawiając na dole nogi zdolne do samodzielnego marszu.

- I cio, sssłonećko? – zasyczała mu słodko (przynajmniej w swoim mniemaniu) do ucha. – Cio byś ode mnie chciał?

- Ohyda – mruknęła Konan, patrząc na nich ze wstrętem. – Pein! – warknęła, szturchając zapatrzonego w Orochi rudzielca.

Chłopak szybko oderwał wzrok i spojrzał trochę nieprzytomnie na przyjaciół.

- Dałbym się zabić za jej…

- Idiota! – weszła mu w słowo Konan, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową.

W tym momencie mało się nie przewróciła, ponieważ kępa trawy, nad którą zamierzała postawić krok, znienacka eksplodowała.

- Co u diabła?! – krzyknął przestraszony Pein.

- Siemacie, przyjaciele Sasorii! - Zza dużego dębu wyłoniła się sylwetka Deidary. – Nie ma to jak wejście z hukiem, co? – dodała, zadowolona z siebie.

- Hm – prychnęła Konan, oglądając zniszczony nieco w eksplozji but. Prawy, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość i instrukcje dla firm obuwniczych – prawe buty zawsze psują się szybciej, niezależnie od tego, kto i do jakich celów ich używa.

Tobi natomiast wydawał się zafascynowany zarówno wybuchem, jak i postacią młodszej Krukonki. Podszedł do niej bliżej i przeciągnął dłonią po jej włosach. Jako dobry chłopiec wiedział, że powinien coś powiedzieć w takiej chwili, więc stwierdził z uśmiechem pod maską:

- Prawdziwe!

- A spodziewałeś się plastikowych, un? – warknęła.

- Nie – wyjaśnił Tobi. – Chyba nie. – Powąchał pasmo jej włosów, co nie było łatwe przez maskę. – O, jaśmin! Pachniesz bardzo apetycznie, Deidara-chan.

Deidara wyglądała, jakby chciała zapytać przyjaciół Tobiego, czy on na pewno jest normalny oraz kiedy ostatnio był szczepiony na wściekliznę i odrobaczany, ale zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Zamiast tego spowodowała jeszcze jeden drobny wybuch, który oddalił nieco tego kłopotliwego niby-adoratora.

Zza pobliskiego drzewa dało się słyszeć głośne mlaskanie, które nagle zamilkło. Chwilę potem pojawił się poczochrany nieco Hidan.

- Co wy tu, kurwa, robicie? Ludzie się, do cholery, relaksują! Nie widzicie, jaki jestem, kurwa, spokojny?! A wyście to musieli spierdolić!

Po chwili dołączyła do niego Orosia, nerwowo poprawiając fryzurę.

- No właśsssnie, nawet sssię odprężyć nie można, wssssszędzie te huki i krzzzyki…

Deidara spojrzała na nich zdegustowana, podobnie Tobi i Konan. Pein był rozdarty między młodzieńczą fascynacją długojęzyczną Ślizgonką, a wiernością przyjaciołom. W końcu jednak legendarna wręcz gryfońska przyjaźń zwyciężyła i wszyscy patrzyli z niechęcią na parę Ślizgonów, którzy albo tego nie zauważyli, albo doskonale udawali, że tak było. Wszyscy mierzyli się wzrokiem przez jakiś czas, aż odezwała się Deidara:

- Chodźmy stąd, un.

Hidan potraktował te słowa jako wyzwanie do potyczki słownej, ale jego reakcja pozostała bez odpowiedzi. Gryfońsko-krukońska czwórka odeszła w kierunku zamku. Gdy usiedli na jakiejś ławeczce na wewnętrznym dziedzińcu, Konan w końca zadała pytanie, które nurtowało ją od pewnego czasu:

- Jak powodujesz te wybuchy?

- I jakiego używasz szamponu do włosów? – dodał Tobi.

- Un… To tajemna sztuka przekazywana w mojej rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie. Coś w rodzaju eksperymentów… W każdym razie moja matka zginęła właśnie w czasie takiego wybuchu. – Zamilkła na chwilę, a gdy spojrzała w oko Tobiego, dodała: - Okej, okej, jaśminowego z ekstraktem z jabłek.

Wszyscy milczeli przez chwilę, wstrząśnięci tym, co usłyszeli.

- Eksperymenty… Ładne mi eksperymenty – mruknęła Konan.

- Ekstrakt z jabłek, no, no – szepnął pod nosem Tobi.

- Jestem głooodny – jęknął cicho Pein.

Deidara obserwowała właśnie małego, uroczego motylka, który przysiadł na kwiatku niedaleko ławki. Gdy tylko znalazł się dostatecznie blisko – eksplodował, co dziewczyna przyjęła z uśmiechem.

- Jak to robisz? – zapytała Konan, której ta sprawa najwyraźniej nie dawała spokoju.

- To tajemnica, un – odparła Deidara. – Jeśli wam powiem, będę musiała was wysadzić w powietrze. – I zarechotała z własnego dowcipu. – No co z wami, żartuję przecież…

Niepewnie się zaśmiali. Tobi, jako dobry chłopiec, wiedział, że nie należy wyrywać muszkom nóżek i ciągnąć kotów za ogon, ale o wysadzaniu motyli niczego nie słyszał. Intuicja mówiła mu, że to też nie jest najlepsze, co może zrobić lub obserwować w spokoju tak dobry chłopiec jak on. Dlatego też obserwował rozwój dalszych wypadków niespokojnie. Pein był najwyraźniej oczarowany.

- A możesz tak samo wysadzić jego?

Wskazał na sporego pająka, który usiłował minąć ławkę. Wkrótce eksplodował.

– Wow – mruknął. – A z Binnsem też byś tak mogła...?

- Peinie Weasley, przypominam ci, że… - zaczęła Konan szybko, nim Deidara zdołała nawet przetworzyć w mózgu tę jakże kuszącą propozycję.

- Żartuję – powiedział prędko. – No wiesz, Konan, taki mały dowcip, he, he, he.

- Buhahahah! – zawtórowała mu Deidara.

Konan nie wydawała się być ubawiona tą sytuacją.

Tobi wyczuł, że atmosfera trochę się zagęściła, jakby ktoś dodał do niej śmietanki. Takiej, jakiej pani Haku używa do jego ulubionego sosu do pieczeni z prosiaka, palce lizać. Atmosferze jednak takie smakowite zagęszczenie nie sprzyjało, dlatego wkroczył do akcji, chcąc powstrzymać zbliżające się spięcie:

- Dei-chan, wybierzesz się z nami w przyszłym tygodniu do Hogsmeade-Gakure?

Deidara spojrzała na niego zaskoczona i zamrugała swoim cudownym, obwiedzionym czarną obwódką okiem. Tobi miał wrażenie, że topi się w jego głębokim błękicie, który z pewnością był równie ciepły co woda w łazience w dormitorium, gdy napuszczał ją do pełna do wanny i zalewał obficie jabłkowym płynem do kąpieli, od którego robiła się wspaniała, biała piana. Pogrążony w marzeniach o kąpieli, nie zauważył morderczego spojrzenia Konan.

- Yeah, czemu nie – odpowiedziała Deidara z uroczym, niewinnym uśmiechem.

- Ekstra! – Pein nie posiadał się z radości.

Tobiemu również się ucieszył, że sprawił frajdę swojemu przyjacielowi.

- No, to do zobaczenia wkrótce – Deidara wstała, nadal się uśmiechając, i sięgnęła do torby. – Mam coś dla ciebie, Tobi. Myślę, że się ucieszysz – dodała, rzucając chłopakowi jabłko.

Tobi szybko je pochwycił. Zaczął wylewnie dziękować, ale tymczasem blondynka zniknęła z dziedzińca. Spojrzał na trzymany w rękach prezent i poczuł, że do oczu napływają mu łzy wzruszenia. Jeszcze nigdy żadna dziewczyna nie dała mu czegoś tak… tak… okrągłego, dokończył myśl, nie potrafiąc znaleźć innego skojarzenia. Gdy podniósł je z namaszczeniem na wysokość twarzy, przyglądając mu się jednym z załzawionych oczu, w jego głowie pojawił się obraz prosięcia z jabłkiem w pysku, na srebrnej tacy, przybranego pięknymi warzywami i ziołami. Był idealnie wypieczony, z chrupką skórką i soczystym mięsem, wyjątkowa kompozycja przypraw nadawała mu cudowny aromat…  
Tobi nie zdążył sobie uzmysłowić, że jako dobry chłopiec nie powinien miewać równie przyjemnych fantazji, bo jabłko eksplodowało, opryskując go słodkim, klejącym miąższem.

- Ojej…

- Wszystko w porządku, Tobi? – zapytała z troską Konan, wyciągając chusteczkę. – Pein, a co z tobą? – dodała, widząc, że przyjaciel siedzi nieruchomo z otwartymi ustami, wypiekami na policzkach i spojrzeniem zawieszonym gdzieś w przestrzeni.  
Pein zerknął na nią nieprzytomnie i głęboko westchnął. Tobi tymczasem wziął chusteczkę, schował ją do kieszeni i zaczął ściągać pozostałości jabłka palcami.

- Moje czarne serce drgnęło w bolesnym skurczu… o miłości, źródło wszelkiego cierpienia, świadom, że prowadzisz jeno do śmierci, podążam w twe przeklęte ramiona! – oznajmił Pein swym najmroczniejszym głosem, patrząc w kierunku, w którym odeszła Deidara.

Tobi zamlaskał, oblizując palce.

- Pycha!


End file.
